Journey
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: Santana is caught having sex with Brittany and her life changes forever. Mixture of fluff, drama and acceptance. Set in Season 2. Short but sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my 1st Brittana fan fiction short story. It's my interpretation of how the Brittana storyline should have been played out in season 2.**

**I can't maintain fluffy romance, so I choose season 2 because of angst, romance, drama.**

** disclaimer: i do not own glee or charcters- ryan murphy does.**

**Chapter 1**

She looks at me for an answer. I am standing at Brittany's locker in silence. I can't look her in the eye. Of course I love her, why can't I say it? I first fell in love with her when she sat next to me in science 1st year, and started talking about her cat, about how he should stop smoking. I took a liking to her instantly and we immediately became best friends.

I look back at her. 'I-I…' I can't say it. Damn it Lopez, why are you such a coward? Her blue sky eyes search me, disappointment in them. 'You know how I feel Santana. I want to be with you.' I really do love her. She said she would sacrifice her dancing career if it meant we could be together. 'Brit-Brit, I just need more time, and a little bit of luck.' 'I'll give you luck,' and she leans in and softly kisses me on the cheek. Her velvet skin feels like silk and I do everything to stop myself from showing my affection to Brittany, wilfully. We walk pinky locked to Glee club, another day finished.

'Mr Shue, I think…' oh my god Berry was at it again, trying to get her own way in glee club. At the mention of Brittany's name I jerk my head up and actually looked interested in what she was saying. …'and I think she could benefit from further practice.' 'Hey my Brittany can dance.' I instantly feel my heart flip flop as I had just called Brittany mine. I could tell she was swooning in the corner and everyone had a surprised look on their face. 'What was that Santana?' Rachel questioned. 'Nothing,' I mumble, and sit in front of Brittany.

I feel her hot breath against my neck. She whispered softly 'you look so cute when you're embarrassed.' I breathe out deeply. God damn Brit, why do you have to tease me like this? I long to feel her soft skin, her wavy blonde hair, her sweet lips. I turn to Puck and he's giving me this look- I think he's catching on. I sit back in my chair and cross my arms. Berry was singing one of her crazy solos, and I tune out to the sound of my heart beating so very fast, running like a cheetah.

Abuela ran around the kitchen like a loon, attending to 10 things at once. I close the front door and walk over to help her. We quietly cook dinner; I did not want to stress her out anymore, so I did not talk about my love for my best friend. Brittany was always on my mind, in my dreams, her angelic voice coaxing me to sleep. I wake the next day, the girl I had been dreaming about was standing at my bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I look up at Brittany with my mouth open. It wasn't a dream because she has that trademark 'Brittany pout' only seen in the waking life. 'Brittany, what are you…' 'I wanted to walk you to school,' she cuts me off. I smile, stretching my arms. 'That's sweet, you're sweet.' Brittany smiles at this, and runs her fingers through her hair. This melts my heart. Her face drops. 'Lord Tubbington doesn't like me anymore. I think he's taking drugs again.' I stifle a laugh and look at her with a grin. 'I might have to take him to cat-rehab.' I sigh. "Brit, I'm sure he's fine,' I reassure her.

She reaches out and lightly grazes my arm with her thumb. I spring up and sit cross legged in front of her. She pouts again, as I suspect she wanted to 'top' me. 'I'm just not feeling up for it Brit. Besides we'll be late for school.' We hastily get ready and enter school, pinkies locked.

Glee practise was indifferent today. Everyone seemed down, depressed almost. I tried to cheer them up with my angry Spanish, But I only got surprised looks- They thought I was mental. Well there not wrong; Most of my neighbourhood is full of crazies, each one crazier than the next.

When Brittany walks into the choir room, I stop swearing and look at her, embarrassed. She giggles and sits in front of me, and from what I could tell, in a thinking pose. Something was puzzling her, something only Santana Lopez could fix. Mr Shue splits us into groups to create song titles. Brittany stares at the wall; I giggle a little due to the fact that the wall was bare. I wave my hand in front of her, and she blinks and turns her head. 'Hey, they you are.' She has this subtle upset look on her pretty face. It better not be Lord Tubbington again.

I give her a smile and walk back to Quinn and Artie. Quinn looks confused. 'Hey, what's up with Brittany?' I did not want to say she was frustrated with me, angry with me even. I sigh. 'She's got a lot on her mind.' I glance back at her with a worried face. I was met with a worried smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'You think this is hard, you haven't met my cousin on a Saturday night. That's hard.' Coach Sylvester as pushing us extra hard this year, and some girls had left because of it. I was so wrapped up in Brittany's puzzled state from earlier, that I didn't realise everyone had gone in to change.

I trudge to the locker room, and from out of nowhere, Brittany pounces me. She pushed me up against the red lockers, my skirt half zipped. I stare into her ocean blue eyes, almost having a heart attack. She's pinned me hard, and the lock was digging into my back, but I didn't notice as her lips met mine. It was passionate, sending shivers up my back, and I twitch down below.

She breaks the kiss and whispers 'I felt that,' as she runs her hand across my stomach and rests it at the top of my skirt. I loved how the simplest kiss from her turned me on, and she knows it. 'Am I making you nervous?' She says breathing heavily into my ear. I nod, swallowing any calmness I had left. She kisses me again and moves her hand down inside my skirt.

My breathing has staggered as I try to stifle a moan. She giggles and softly nibbles my ear. This completely sets me off, and anyone in 500 metres would have heard me screaming like a jumbo jet. I have completely gone, surrendered to Brittany's power. She has now ripped off all my clothes, placing kisses all over my body. I tear off her cheerios shirt and engulf myself in her wonderful breasts.

I heard a noise erupt from the door- Someone had seen us. It was Kate, an ex-cheerio. She stood there, mouth open, but then runs back out. I knew that at that moment my life would change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke the next day with a bad feeling. This feeling increased when I stepped into school and everyone's eyes were on me, even the ones who I intimidated. It was something out of slow motion pictures. I grab my books, and walk to Math. I pass the bulletin board and drop my books. Stuck on there was a piece of red paper with some words on it – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce had sex in locker rooms –. I run down the hallway, not bothering about my books, and burst open the front door. I am met with the guys from the football team, all holding slushies. 'Hey lesbo, we heard about your sex romp.' I stood there, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Ten slushies hit my face in a cold surge of fury. One slushie is nothing when ten can possibly give me hypothermia.

I wipe off the red ice and walk to my car. It has been spray painted 'Dyke' in blue. I sit in my car, just staring out towards the football field. I hear a knock on my window 10 minutes later. I turn to see Brittany's sad face. I let her in, and she immediately hugs me. We don't let go for what seems forever. 'I heard what they did to you Santana.' She looks at me. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you. Mike wanted to go over some moves to a dance.' She hold my hand, hers met my cold hand from the slushies. She cries a little, which makes me cry too. 'We will get through this,' she says through tears. 'As long as we have each other, there's nothing they can do.' I genuinely smile, and she kisses me so softly; Thank god for the slushies, or else I would have burst into flames. We drive back to her place for pancakes.

We watch Lady and The Tramp as it's Brittany's favourite movie, while eating blueberry pancakes. Coach is going to kill us, but I don't care. She can demote me to the bottom of the pyramid if she wants- As long as I have Brittany, nothing else matters. She holds me in her arms, holding me close to her body, and I relax into her. I wrap her arms around my stomach and pull her in for an over-the- shoulder kiss.

Mrs Pierce arrives home from shopping, and takes one look at us and smiles. She has known that Brittany and I are close, and she's cool with us being together. She unpacks the groceries, and I spring up to help her. I feel obliged to, since I'm sort of dating her daughter. Brit loves the caring nature I have for her and her family. So much so that it earned me sexy time in the school toilets once after I stood up for her in class, stating that x just doesn't want to be found because he's a badass.

She joins me now in the kitchen with her mother, hugging me from behind. 'Hey Brit-Brit.' Mrs Pierce shoots Brit a look, and she giggles. Oh hell no, the inside jokes about me have started. I spin around to Brittany and question the joke. She passes it off as nothing and reassures me with a kiss that tingle my lips. Mrs Pierce retires to her bedroom, satisfied with the unpacking. I question Brittany again and she remains tight lipped. I proceed to tickle her across the stomach, and we give each other tickle fights, laughing until our stomachs hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We are sitting in Glee club on the last day of the week, everyone a little more full of joy today. Brit is sitting next to me, fairly close I might add. I had it all planned- Today was the day I was going to tell Brittany I love her, in front of everyone. 'Mr Shue, I have an Announcement to make.' I walk slowly to the piano and turn to face my 2nd family. I took a deep breath and never turned back.

'I know most of you think I'm a crazy Latina. Well that's half true. The other half of me is scared. I try so hard to hide the part of me that makes me act like a coward, but I'm tired of hiding. As most of you would have heard, Brit and me were caught having sex in the locker rooms. I regret nothing of that.' I kneel down in front of Brittany, and speak so softly that only she can hear. 'I love you Brittany, I love you with all my heart. I love that you're convinced that Lord Tubbington was a human born into a cats body. I love everything about you. Recent events have caused me to rethink the things that are important. Besides Breadsticks, you are all that I want Brit.'

I hold her hand, fighting back tears. 'I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realise it. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Brittany.' She pulls me up into a kiss, and everyone cheers, as Brittany and I finally share our affection for one another openly. She speaks ever so softly – 'I love you too Santana. And Lord Tubbington _is_ evil. I can't stop smiling. Brittany is so adorable, it melts my heart. She grins happily as she pulls me in for another kiss.


End file.
